First Snow
by Leopardfire892
Summary: Stormkit discovers snow! A one-shot challenge for AdderClan, with characters from Perfect Disaster.


**A/N: Another one-shot challenge for Adder Clan :)**

Stormkit glanced outside, longing to leave the nursery. She scampered back to her mother, Lilycloud. "Mama, can I go outside?" She asked hopefully. Lilycloud purred in amusement.

"But it's cold outside, dear. And wet. It's better if you stay in here," Lilycloud meowed fondly.

Stormkit huffed. "But I'm so _bored_. There's nothing to do in here." The silver kit rolled onto her back, waving her paws in the air. Then she hopped to her paws. "If Pinekit and Reedkit come outside too, can I go?" She asked, glancing over to where Pinekit and his brother Reedkit were sitting with their mother.

Lilycloud sighed. "It's up to their mother," she meowed reluctantly.

"Yes!" Stormkit chirped happily, racing over to her friends. A second before she reached them, she tripped on a scrap of moss and catapulted into Pinekit. Both kits tumbled out of the nest, landing tangled up in a ball of fluff.

Reedkit scampered over, nudging Pinekit's paw off of Stormkit's face. "Are you okay?" He asked anxiously.

Stormkit detached herself from Pinekit, standing up. "Yup," She meowed.

Pinekit stood up also, shaking himself. "You're so clumsy, Stormkit," He snorted playfully.

Stormkit tackled him. "Say that again!" She squeaked, trying to sound menacing but failing. Pinekit easily shook her off, and she bounced to her paws again. "If your mom says yes, we can go outside!"

Pinekit and Reedkit sent hopeful glances to their mother, who flicked her tail warmly. "Alright, but don't stay out too long," she purred.

The three kits squealed in excitement and raced outside, tripping over each other in their haste.

Stormkit chased her tail for a moment, then stopped and glanced at her pals. "What should we do?" She asked.

Pinekit thought for a moment. "How about… tag?"

"Yes!" Reedkit meowed. "Who'll be It?"

"I will," Pinekit offered. Reedkit and Stormkit scampered away from him, purring. "Ready, set, go!"

Stormkit shot away, diving into the grass at the edge of the clearing. She glanced over her shoulder to see Pinekit racing after her. Suddenly a blade of grass wrapped around her paw and sent her flying through the air. Pinekit caught up to her and lightly tapped her flank with his paw.

"Tag, clumsy cat," he meowed.

Stormkit jumped to her paws. "At least I'm gracefully clumsy, which is more than you, Pinekit!"

They raced in the direction of the guest den. Every season, LightClan and DarkClan sent a patrol of warriors to each other's camps to stay a few days. Stormkit didn't completely understand why yet.

As Stormkit was passing the entrance of the den, a dark brown tom emerged and nearly collided with her. Stormkit squeaked in surprise at the color of his eyes- one was amber, and the other light blue.

He glared at her. "Kits," He muttered. "Always in the way."

"Who are you?" Stormkit asked boldly.

"Rowanpaw, of DarkClan" the tom growled, before stalking away.

"Bye, Rowanpaw of DarkClan!" Stormkit called after him. He didn't look back. "Well, he wasn't very nice."

"Yeah," Pinekit agreed. "I hate DarkClan cats."

"Well, lots of them are nice. Just not him," Stormkit meowed.

"Hey, guys! I thought we were playing tag," Reedkit called, running up to them.

"Eh, I don't want to anymore. Let's go visit the apprentices," Pinekit meowed.

Stormkit shook her head. "I don't want to."

"Well, I'm going to," Pinekit meowed, walking off. Reedkit glanced apologetically at Stormkit before running after his brother.

"Fine." Stormkit muttered. "Be that way." She wandered over to a mossy area near the elders' den and sat down.

Suddenly, something wet and cold touched her nose. Stormkit jumped with a shocked yelp. More wet white things floated down from the sky. Stormkit batted at them curiously. "What are they?" She wondered.

"That is snow," Meowed an amused voice behind her.

Stormkit spun around to see a tawny colored she-cat with blue eyes standing behind her. "Dawnspots!" She meowed. Dawnspots was an elder.

Dawnspots purred and nodded at the snow. "Isn't it neat? It comes every year during leaf-bare," she meowed.

"It's amazing!" Stormkit squeaked, leaping around and swiping at the snow. She was in a state of complete ecstasy. Then she stopped for a moment. "Pinekit and Reedkit have to see this!"

She raced towards the apprentices' den and poked her head in. "Pinekit? Reedkit? Are you there?"

"Yeah?" Reedkit answered, walking forward.

"You've got to come outside!" Stormkit chirped.

"Okay, just a minute," Reedkit replied. He emerged a moment later with Pinekit in tow. "What did you need- oh! What's this? It's so cold!"

Stormkit leaped around happily. The snow was coming down faster now, and a thin layer of white coated the ground. She stopped and glanced at her friends. "It's called "snow". Isn't it cool?"

"Colder, actually," Pinekit meowed. Stormkit leaped onto his shoulders, wrestling him to the ground.

"You look like you're brown and white now!" She purred.

Pinekit used his tail to flick some snow at her, and she leaped away squealing. Reedkit rolled around, bumping into Stormkit who fell forward into Pinekit. All three collapsed on the ground.

"The grass is so pretty," Stormkit meowed happily, looking at the white-flecked blades. Reedkit murmured in agreement. Then Pinekit sprang up.

"Race you across the clearing!" He meowed, before streaking off.

"Cheater!" Stormkit wailed, racing after him.

Snow was pretty great.


End file.
